


The Scarlet Eyes

by beepboopboo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Not Beta Read, idk how to tag, im a bad writer, this is bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopboo/pseuds/beepboopboo
Summary: Kurapika's eyes glow out of rage and revenge. But when his life becomes more calm and happy, his eyes still glow.(i'm bad ar summaries)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Scarlet Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic annnnd I'm really not a writer. The most  
> I do is essays for school so sorry if this is bad. Had this idea after reading a tumblr post which I would link but I can't find it anymore so oops. (if anyone finds it tho lmk and i'll link it) Enjoy!

He wasn't sure when it started. Maybe it started a little after the Exam. During that time though, his eyes were always red with rage. He only started noticing once his revenge subsided and life became calmer. 

"Hey is everything okay?" They were all at Leorio's apartment, catching up and cooking dinner. He was zoned out watching Leorio try to stop Gon and Killua from making a mess. 

"Kurapika, hello anyone home?" A hand was waved in front of his face.

"Huh?" he replied. Why was everyone staring?

"I said is everything okay? Your eyes are..." Leorio stopped, forehead creased with concern. 

"Yeah I'm fine. What's wrong with my eyes, I don't look that tired do I?" he questioned. He had been sleeping quit well lately so he shouldn't look tired. 

"No it's not that, your eyes were red for a moment. You weren't thinking about  _ them  _ were you?" Leorio's tone went sour when mentioning  them .

It's been almost a year since the Phantom Troupe have left. Kurapika had taken care of them and got all his clans eyes back. It took him awhile to recover. He still occasionally has nightmares but since then, life has calmed down and become a lot better. 

He finally met up with the others. They all exchanged stories and expressed how much they all missed eachother. While hearing those stories, Kurapika couldn't help but feel bad that he had abandoned his newfound family. He's making up for it now though. Constantly hanging out and answering when they call.

All in all, life has been great, his rage has subsided and he hasn't thought about the troupe for a year. 

So why are his eyes scarlet?

"Uh, no I wasn't thinking about them at all. I was just watching you cook." he replied truthfully. It was probably nothing, just a little flicker or maybe they were all just seeing things.

Leorio, trusting what he said, turned back to the stirfry. 

It happened again later that night. Gon and Killua had already left and Leorio and him were drinking a bit of wine and mindlessly watching reality tv. 

"Okay it's getting late, I should probably get going." Kurapika said, getting up and grabbing his keys. 

"No no, it's way too late and you've been drinking. You can sleep here, I'll take the couch and you can get my bed. I have extra blankets too if you get cold." Leorio got up and headed for the linen closet, grabbing extra blankets and a pillow for himself. 

"Woah no it's fine I can take the cou-" 

"No you're taking the bed no arguing." Leorio cut him off, handing him an extra blanket. 

Kurapika paused before taking the blanket, "Thank you." he bowed his head hiding a smile. 

He stopped in the doorway turning around, "Um...goodnight." he lifted his head to look at Leorio setting up the couch, his eyes glowing.

Leorio looked up and hesitated, "Goodnight um... if you need anything just let me know." There was a hint of emotion in his tone. An emotion Kurapika hasn't heard since the voicemails he would get daily.

~~~~~

It continued to happen. At first it was only a few times a week and seemed to only happen around his friends. But then it started happening more and more, even when he was alone.

"You're doing it again." Killua said through a mouthful of chocorobos. He knew what he was talking about.

He groaned, "Why does this keep happening—I'm not even THINKING about  _ THEM _ !" he said confused and exasperated. 

"Well what arrrrre you thinking about? Whatever it is, is probably what is causing it." Killua pointed out.

Kurapika blushed. He was thinking about Leorio, more specifically, how sweet he is to him and the others. How smart and gentle he is. When Gon and/or Killua come over with some injury and he baddages them up with gentle hands and a lollipop that he always keeps in his medical bag. Or those nights years ago when he would stop by his apartment with purple bruises under his eyes and bloody chains. He wouldn't question a thing, just gave him some clean clothes, a warm meal, and a soft bed. And before drifting to sleep he would hear him walk in to check on him; and the one time felt him tuck his hair behind his ear, but he was probably dreaming. 

"Well whatever your thinking is definitely what's causing it." Killua said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Dammit" he whispered. 

"Language, there's small ears around." Leorio said walking in and smacking his shoulder. 

Gon bounded towards Killua, giving him a hug from behind with his newly bandaged hand. 

"HEY! WE'RE NOT SMALL" Gon screamed.

"YEAH, FUCK YOU OLD MAN." Killia joined in.

"NO SWEARING, AND IM NOT OLD!" Leorio said, taking about Killua's snack. 

Killua started screaming profantities back at him ans tried to grab his candy back. Kurapika watched with fondness and amusement, his eyes still glowing. 

Leorio ignoring Killua, turned to Kurapika. "You sure you're okay? Your eyes have been glowing more and more lately, should I be concerned?" His forehead crinkled and his lips turned down. 

Kurapika smiled at him with red cheeks and even redder eyes. 

"Yeah...everything is just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> shshsjajjs sorry this was bad


End file.
